Toriel
Summary Toriel is the second major character the protagonist encounters in Undertale. She saves the protagonist from Flowey and guides them through the Ruins. Toriel is a kind monster that acts as a protective mother for the protagonist. She employs tough love on the protagonist as well as Asgore. She cares for children and was excited to become a mother. She enjoys cooking and bakes butterscotch-cinnamon pie as well as her favorite, snail pie. Toriel has a playful side and loves puns and bad jokes and she even keeps a journal of puns. Toriel is said to be intelligent and dreams of becoming a teacher. She has already prepared a curriculum for the protagonist by the time they reach her home in the Ruins. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, she stands outside a school and, in the Family Ending of a Neutral Route, she starts her own. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Toriel Dreemur Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Predates written history and states she's over thousands of years old) Classification: Monster, Ex-Queen of the Underground Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Can harm Frisk, who no-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven, pushed back Asgore while he was off-guard. Was going to destroy the door to the ruins. Should be comparable or superior to Mettaton who could do this. ) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Should be comparable to Undyne) Combat Speed: FTL (Can tag Frisk) Reaction Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with magic attacks Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1. Toriel will live forever as long as he doesn't have a kid), Magic (All monsters are made of magic), Power Nullification (Nullified Flowey's magic attack), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Fire Manipulation (Uses fire magic), Healing (Healed Frisk's wounds), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All attacks in Undertale are to the SOUL), Resistance to Physical Attacks (All monsters bodies are attuned to their SOUL thus only attacks that can affect their SOUL can affect them), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Can take hits to the SOUL) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius (Shown at the end of the True Pacifist route to become a professional teacher, has lived for thousands of years and pre-dates written history) Weaknesses: Will naturally hold back against children, and even purposely miss attacks at times when she notices they're about to die. All monsters are weak to an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Magic:' Toriel's primary means of attack. She will either make a sweeping motion with her hands and cause a large trail of fireballs to appear and chase her opponent, or cause a volley of fireballs to rain from the sky and burn up the ground around her foe. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Undertale Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healing Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans